


Johnny’s Journal

by Yeowzah



Category: Internet Remix, call of cthulhu masks of nyarlethotep
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeowzah/pseuds/Yeowzah
Summary: The Episode 2 Office scene from Rolling with Remixes Call of Cthulhu: Masks of Nyarlethotep podcast. Don’t read if you’re not caught up
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Johnny’s Journal

Johnny’s Journal

January 17th, 1925

Today was an...interesting day to say the least. So I start off my day at the  _ New York Times _ pretty normally, writing some articles, drinking Shosenburg’s OJ, you know, the usual stuff. Then, who should walk in but Sybil Cordova, of the Cordova family. She’s a real bearcat of a dame, let me tell you. She was accompanied by her husband, James O’Connel, as well as three other guys. I think I’ve seen one of them in the cinema, but he might be a dewdropper. Anyways, they headed over to Shosenburgs “office”, and started to talk. Since I’m Johnny Reportman, journalistic reporter extraordinaire, and I always have to know my onions, I decided to, ah, listen in on the conversation. Turns out the other three guys were named Sunil Pandey, Kit Sullivan and Mason Allen. This Mr. Sullivan fella seemed like a bit of a bluenose, but you could see it written all over his face that he was in the war. And I mean that literally. So, they’re at Shosenburg’s desk, and I use my keen hearing to observe that there’s a lot of tension between Shosenburg and this group. She probably got up in their faces with questions, and now she’s sassing them. It’s like I tell her every time, don’t piss off the witnesses, ya dumb Dora! Anyhow, they get to talking about Jackson Elias, who had been murdered earlier this week. They’re the ones who found the body in the first place and called the bulls. Now, Shosenburg is being her usual self, and is clearly not noticing the fact that Mr. O’Connel is getting beef with her. For God’s sake, pay attention. Then again, I wouldn’t have gotten her OJ if she was paying attention…Now then, Mr. Allen, who I had taken to be an ethel fellow, locks eyes with Shosenburg and stares her down. This is no easy task, believe me, so the man's got chutzpah. I don’t exactly know what he gets out of that, but then he goes and mentions the other murders in Harlem. Apparently, Shosenburg and this group thinks there’s some connection between his death and to this story she’s been working on. The only things they had in common were them being to Harlem, which isn’t so out of the ordinary, and the marks on their heads. Then she starts going off about how some of the bulls are corrupt, especially Captain Walter Robson of Precinct 14 in Harlem, and how he got the wrong guy, Hilton Adams, arrested. Then I yell “Shosenburg, language!” because she’s been cursing up a storm while talking to them. She was distracting me from my article on the increase in bugs New York City has been having lately. I throw my hands up and “go back to work”, while still listening to them. When Mr. Allen looked at a certain paper Shosenburg had, he had a visible reaction to it. Mr. Allen and Shosenburg start talking about a quack named Mordecai Lemming. He might be a nut, but he might not be. Shosenburg’s words, not mine. Apparently he knows something about cults. Now as the great reporter I am, I also knew that Jackson Elias liked cults. So there might have been a connection there. Then Ms. Cordova asks about her proof that Hilton Adams, the guy who is currently in prison for all those other murders, is innocent. Shosenburg got a little hot around the collar when she was asked that. She started giving them reasons why he was probably not the killer, but I don’t think that the group believed her. She pointed out that he had an alibi and no motives, so why would he do these motives? Then she corrected herself and said she meant to say crimes. I had to call her out for it. “Come on, Shosenburg, get your game together!”

She told me to not listen to her when she’s talking. 

“I thought your supervisor said you couldn’t look into this case anymore!” I say, knowing full well that I’m right.

She says she’s still looking into it because she’s still interested. And then I “head back to work” for a second time, still listening. Then they talk about Adam’s wife, the kind of person who won’t talk to reporters such as Shosenburg and myself. The conversation appears to be coming to a close. There does appear to be some kind of tension between Mr. Allen and Shosenburg, but that’s just my journalistic sense. They all shake hands and start heading off. Then Shosenburg starts talking about her OJ, something about it being good for the skin and the eyes, I don’t know. The problem is, I had drunk her OJ. So at that point, I decided it was time to take my leave. At which point Mr. Allen pointed me out to Shosenburg, and I ran like hell. Well, there’s always tomorrow for another story from Johnny Reportman, Journalistic reporter extraordinaire.


End file.
